


Late Nights

by Semi_problematic



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bickering, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, They love each other, but they also annoy each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "We can't eat our problems." Eddie shook his head. "As fun as it would be-"Very fun. You have many problems."Just let me finish editing and then we can go to bed."





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen Venom twice and I haven't read the comics so pls be gentle this is my first venom fic

**Sleep.**

"I'm fine." Eddie mumbled, staring at his laptop screen. His eyes were drooping and his body ached, but he needed to finish editing. "I gotta do my job, ya know. Pay bills."

**We could steal. Or eat them. Eat anyone who wants us to pay.**

"We can't eat our problems." Eddie shook his head. "As fun as it would be-"

**Very fun. You have many problems.**

"Just let me finish editing and then we can go to bed." Eddie blinked his eyes open, rubbing them with the back of his hands. Venom didn't even sleep. Eddie didn't get why he was so ready to lay down and rest. 

**Not about me. About you. You are human and you need rest.**

"I am human and I have lived off two hours of sleep and a few energy drinks. One late night won't kill me." He rested his elbows on the table. "Besides, I need this job. It's my first big gig in a while and I can't screw this up."

**Eddie.**

Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed. "I promise. Only a little while longer. You know, if you shut up I could finish a lot faster." He ran his fingers through his hair messing it up further. He had already read through his article five times, editing it each time, but he was still nervous about sending it in. This article had to be perfect. It was his comeback. 

**You are my human and I need to rest. We need to be strong. We are-**

"Venom. I know. You remind me." Eddie rubbed his eyes. "Please, just... V, gimme five minutes of silence. Let me finish this, okay?" 

Venom was silent. Contemplating. He didn't like leaving Eddie alone. Eddie was his. If he left Eddie could get hurt. Do something stupid. **No.**

"Venom. Come on. I just need to finish this up and having you in my head just... talking isn't helping me focus." Eddie took a deep breath. "It will be okay. Just a few minutes."

**Don't be stupid.**

Eddie chuckled at that. "I will try my best."

When Eddie's mind fell silent he began to read over his article for the last time. The word count was 750, an article about the recycling center going out of business because taxes were too high and no one was recycling. Eddie ended up writing 803 words, despite his extensive editing. He hoped that it wasn't too much. Eddie needed this. Not only was this his job, but it was also his hobby. Writing. Learning. Educating. It was something he loved to do. He wanted this to be good. 

Having Venom be silent was odd. He could still feel him on the inside, warmth wrapped around his bones. Sometimes it felt as though Venom held him together. Focusing was much easier without Venom talking to him, though. The guy was nosy, not that it bothered Eddie. The world was still new to him and Eddie was the person who showed him things. 

Venom helped him a lot, too. He was right. It was almost two in the morning and Eddie did have work in a few hours, but he would not have been able to sleep knowing that the article was not perfect. His writing was not one for the books, but he wasn't bad. Eddie just needed to show that he wasn't average and that what he had to stay was important. Eddie gave voices to groups and people who could not speak for themselves. 

As Eddie scrolled down the page, eyes scanning the words he had reread a million times, a black tentacle formed and slammed his laptop shut. The laptop closed on his fingers, causing Eddie to jump and lean back against his chair. 

"Ow!" Eddie screamed.

**Do not be a baby.**

"You could have broken my fingers!" Eddie replied. "I was in the middle of writing!"

**Gave you six minutes. Very long time. Work is over now. We need to sleep.**

"You can't just do that." Eddie stood up, groaning as his bones popped. "That is very important stuff. You could have deleted it."

**But I didn't.**

Eddie nodded, shrugging off his jacket. "You're right. You didn't." He climbed onto the bed, closing his eyes and sighing. "Thank you for doing that-"

**Are you done being mad? Or are you going to keep pouting?**

"I'm just stressed. And the laptop thing startled me." Eddie rolled onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around a pillow and. "Just... thank's for caring about me-"

**Us.**

"Okay, okay." He mumbled. "Thank you for caring about us." 

**Of course I care. Without you I die.**

"Way to ruin the moment, V."

**But you are a good human. I like you. And not just because you keep me alive.**

Eddie smiled against his pillow. "I like you, too."


End file.
